Behind the Veil
by PhoenixRoseQueenToo
Summary: Dumbledore announced the Masquerade Ball in October. My first thought was that it would be the night to find whether my sudden attraction to Harry Potter was just lust or something possibly deeper. But I was Pansy-friggin-Parkinson, for crying out loud, I had a reputation to uphold! I could not be in love with Harry Potter.
1. Announcement

Dumbledore anounced the Masquerade Ball in October. It was to be held in November, on the last weekend of the month. My first thought was that it would be the night whether my sudden attraction to Harry Potter was just lust or something possibly deeper. Of course I couldn't just go up to him on some random day and ask if he likes me too, and I sure as hell couldn't talk to any of my girlfriends. I'm Pansy-friggin-Parkinson, for crying out loud and I have a name to uphold. If word ever got out that I found Harry Potter even remotely good-looking in any way, shape, or form... I dont want to begin to think about that result. Torment from my fellow Slytherins would come first, follwoed by jeers from the other houses and words crueler than anything even Draco could say would arrive from Potter and his friends. Not that I'm worried about Mudblood Granger or that sorry excuse of a wizard Weasley. Wait, I must have been thinking about Longbottom, though the blood-traitor Weasle comes close. It's not even that I care about anything Potter would have to say either...much. But you see, I'm sort of delicate. I may spit acid and take it in turn without so much as flinching, but inside, I practically fall to pieces whenever someone as much as mean-mugs me. Like, what the hell did I do? But of course, you would never know: Parkinsons do not cry. Or at least, we aren't supposed to. I interpret that to mean, Parkinsons are not supposed to cry _in front of others,_ as in, I like to release my tears in the privacy of my silent-charmed bed, an empty classroom, or the shower. "If you let others see you cry," my parents always told me, "you are showing them your weaknesses. Even when we are weak and have nothing to lose, you must never show it. An enemy could easily destroy you." My father especially always talks like that, as if everyone and anyone I can possibly meet will turn out to to be an enemy. Perhaps Potter and I were switched at birth- Potter seems more like the type to need a father like mine, he's had so many frienemies and friends-turned-enemies. Or is that the definition of the word?

But right now, it is not about my father and what my parents have taught me. It is about my kindergarden crush on Harry Potter. The kindergarden crush that I should NOT have, the joy that I should NOT have felt when I heard he and the Weaslette had broken up, the tingle I should NOT get whenever he so much as glances in my general direction. Smitten I am, but smitten I should not be. Yet... yet there's no fiddling with emotions, especially ones the gods seem to feel are fitting, despite my mumerous protests. Thus I began my potting for the Masquerade Ball.

I wanted to be noticed, but not stick out so much that questions were asked. And no matter what, nobody could know who I was, even if that meant departing before the unmasking, my favorite part of any masquerade. It meant that I had to avoid most people, and I did- until I realized that I didn't have even the slightest idea of what I was going to do for a costume. That left me another item on my list:

Think up a costume

Get a costuem

Find secret hiding+changing place

Discover Potter's costume

Find/Dance with him at Ball

Leave before midnight

I feel like Cinderella almost. Only, she was competing against hundreds of women for the love of her prince and I'm trying to conceal my identity from mine- Wait, what am I thinking? Harry Potter is in no way shape, or form a prince of any sort, even if his gaze does mealt my- augh! STOP IT! I need to get a grip on myself. Maybe the love gods have planned this, but I refuse to give in to their plotting.

The Masquerade Ball was not until the twenty-third of November. Today was the... thirteenth of October. I had a full month and ten days to figure out my costume. A month and three days if I get my things from Hogsmeade- the next upcoming trip was next week ( I highly doubt I would figure anything out by then), and the sixteenth of November. Gods, I need to do some quick thinking; this deadline flet me with about two weeks to think up a costume and another two weeks to make up a dressing list. I;ll need the rest of the time to assemble a proper outfit.

I'm not a particular fna of lists, but I find myself writing mor and more of them in my head. I've a list of things I need to do before the ball, a list of possible hiding places, a list of indefinite definites for the ball, and a list of people to avoid from now until after the Masquerade Ball. Currently I'm working a list for all possible costumes:

Princess (like that'll happen)

Mermaid (I would think I'm on drugs if I weren't me)

Veela (I need to realistic)

One of the Holyhead Harpies

One of the Professors

Some ficticous Muggle character.

The only options I really liked were numbers four and six. I especially liked option six because nobody would expect a pure-blooded Slytherin to dress as a Muggle anything, let alone know anything about them. It was perfectly brilliant. Now, I only needed to find the character.

Figuring the just right hiding spot was slightly trickier. I needed a place that people would not easily figure, but not a place where I would have to go out of my way to get there. I'd spent a long week stressing about where exactly I wanted this place to be and when I figured it out, I swear, I called myself stupid for a second week, it was so obviously perfect, and right on my way to the owlery. Nothing suspicous at all. Two and a half weeks to go.


	2. Preparation

I was early to leave for Hogsmeade and I did so alone. I could not afford anyone to see what I bought or even _know_ that I was getting a costume. I already told my housemates that I was not attending the Masquerade Ball and I wasn't changing my mind no matter how many times Millicent Bulstrode threatened me or Delia Borton tempted me by saying that Draco was taking that blonde tramp Nautica Howe to the ball. Yes, it made my blood boil that he just _dropped_ me the way he did, and yes, I am seething just thinking about how quickly he moved on after me, but I don't care now. _I_ know what happened between Draco and Blaise last summer. And the one before that. And this passed summer. Last weekend too. They disgust me. The least they could do was be straight about it and not sneak around (huh, but that's the opposite of what they are, now isn't it?).

I was still somewhat undecided about what I wanted for a costume. I know I said that I had the perfect idea stored in my head, but the more I thought about it, the less appealing it became. So instead of making a beeline for the clothing stores, I chose to wander around for a bit. My luxury was short-lived when I spotted a quartet of Ravenclaw third-years giggling, exiting Honeydukes Sweets Shop. It was time to get down to business.

First was Madame Rosemary's gown shop. Originally I had ruled out princesses, but, I had decided, that could actually work. So I chose a soft, periwinkle blue one, complete with petticoats. The perfect fairy-tale dress, right? Sure, if you actually like that sort of thing. I fully intend to return the thing after the ball. If I can't do that, then I can think of a couple of people who I am sure will benefit... perhaps Mr. Filch?

Then I hit Phoenix Eye, a shop that sells some of the most random things. They were selling Halloween costumes last month, so I figured there still could be some left over things on sale. I looked around before entering and found nobody from school. Still, I used a shrinking charm on the dress and its garment bag and stuffed it into my pocket. I'll worry about wrinkles later (like that will ever happen). I also used an illusion charm on myself, just in case I ran into a classmate _inside_ the store. Checking my pocket mirror, one of the few girly things that was normal about me,I saw that I was now tanned, with curly, untamable red hair and dark blue eyes. My cheeks held entirely too many freckles for my liking. Nobody should be able to recognize me unless they have the ability to see through enchantments.

Phoenix Eye was a shop in dire need of organization, but it was one of the things I liked about the place. It was so different from the other shops and boutiques. And you can't even get mad at the clerks if they told you they didn't know where something was because they have to look for their own merchandise! A lot of people get annoyed at Phoenix Eye, but it's my favorite.

I walked in and went to the back. The _only_ organized bit of Phoenix Eye was the separation of the Sale and Clearance items from the regularly priced ones. Any Halloween stuff would remain there.

I had just started on the top of a double-rack when the blouse in front of me flew aside and a pair of green eyes framed with black wire stared back at me.

My heart skipped.

"Sorry," the voice behind the eyes told me, "I didn't realize somebody else was right here." He sounded sincere, but something told me that he was anything but sorry.

I tried to speak, but my heart was too busy hammering and my mind suddenly turned to mush. All I could do was nod. I noticed the far corners of his eyes rise and knew he was smiling, possibly laughing at me. I was pleased and embarrassed at the same time; pleased because I made him smile, embarrassed because he was laughing at me. Thank the gods I looked like somebody else, or else Pansy Parkinson would have been eternally mortified. Great, now I'm talking about myself in the third person! If only he could hear my internal babble, Harry would be halfway across the ocean into America right now; I know only too many people who would be absolutely schadenfreude to be present at this exact moment in time, to know that I have a crush on Harry Potter. Attempting a quick save, I returned my gaze to the clothes before me and started once again, sifting through. My only problem: everytime I moved a hanger, the boy in the other side moved it back.

"Yes?" I finally conceded.

"I just wanted to see how long it will take to annoy you." I rolled my eyes. _This_ is the guy I'm supposed to have a crush on?

"You are so ignorantly immature." I pulled the blouse over again. Harry pulled it back.

"I apologize. I just... you're interesting, is all." My eyebrows shot up._ Really?_ Who had I turned myself into? "I know who you really are. I saw you." I froze for the briefest moment. Did Harry really see me cast the illusion? I didn't _think_ anyone saw me do it. Outside, anyway. I hadn't considered anyone _inside_ watching me. But still, I couldn't just give in so quick.

"You must be mistaken. I do not know what you are talking about." I yanked the blouse across the rack then noticed it was the exact thing I was looking for when it fell off the hanger onto the floor. I retrieved it and moved on to the bottom rack to search for a proper pair of pants

"Okay then, if you say so," Harry called from the other side. I heard the smirk in his voice. "I guess I'll see you at the ball. Hopefully." I kept my eyes on the costume bottoms with some strain until I heard his footsteps move across the aisles. I finally looked up when I figured he'd made it to the front counter to buy his things. Harry held a pair of dirty white breeches, dark brown boots, and a black vest. I smiled, picturing the costume before I saw him in it. We'd be a totally mis-matched pair, if my thoughts were correct, no matter what costume I pick.

I found every item I needed at Phoenix Eye. I just needed a push-up bra. A strapless one. I'm not afraid to admit it, I have a b-cup and sometimes I needed it to be come a c (or as close to it as possible). Besides, I can't wear either outfit if I had straps.


	3. Dance

_For those of you who really enjoyed the last chapter and the bit of banter that went on between Harry and Pansy, I'll tell you that there will be more of that in this chapter as well ^_^_

_I hope the song in here fit the mood i was trying to set... It was originally going to be Nickelback, but I thought the Danity Kane song went a bit better. :-\_

I watched and helped the other girls in my dormitory to prepare for the Masquerade ball under the pretense that I was staying behind. Alone in the Slytherin Dungeon.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Tracey asked, giving me the Puppy-Dog Pout. "Please?" I smiled slightly.

"No, I'm okay, besides, what am I going to wear?"

"I'm sure Dierra Sawyer will have something you can barrow." Tracey giggled.

"No, I'm sorry but I think Pansy wants a costume, not a lingerie set." Millicent declined for me.

"Yeah, anything I get from her is guaranteed to be too small or too skanky." I added. "No thanks." I finished the last of Daphne Greengrass' braids and handed her a mirror. She was supposed to be Daja Kisubo* from some Muggle book, though I was the only one who knew that. She had even magicked her arm to look like that living metal mess the girl had created. "I'll be in the library for a while then probably in bed." I told them. "Do not worry about if I'm having fun, and do not wake me when you get back." I retrieved my schoolbag and wand before leaving the girls in our seventh-year dormitory.

I was not at all worried about them waking me when they came back- I had charmed the emerald green hangings around my bed to stay SHUT. So even if they did get the nerve to wake me (I'm horrible when I've just woken up) they would not be able to contact me. My problem was whether or not they would brainstorm to get me a costume and to the ball. I pray to the gods they don't, but sometimes, those girls surprise me. I just need... luck. Luck not to get caught by the girls, luck to find Harry Potter, luck no one recognizes me, and luck to get out of the Great Hall in time to miss the unmasking. A _lot_ of luck.

It's times like this I wish I had Felix's help. Oh, how I miss him.

I said before that when I figured my hiding place for my masquerade costume, I felt totally, utterly, and completely stupid. It was for good reason: the Room of Requirement. I mean, why _wouldn't_ it be the perfect place? Only a small percentage of the Hogwarts population knows that it exists, and an even smaller group actually knew how to use it. Not even the headmaster knows how to locate it. Only the people who were in Potter's DA club or in Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad know exactly where to find and how to use the Room of Requirement.

So this is where my things were. The Room of Requirement. Not turning back. Not that I can't, but it would be a shame to put so much effort and time and money into the perfect project and not follow through. So I began.

First came the underwear. Yes, I know, too much information, but I don't care. If my clothes are practically see-through, I need the proper underclothes! Boy shorts and my new strapless push-up bra. Over that came the, thin, nearly sheer pants. They flared out at the waist, but came back together at the ankle.

My top was not solid, but came pretty close; my bra would not be seen unless I decided to show it. The sleeves were puffed out similarly to my pants and the neckline fell off of my shoulders. It also left my entire stomach bare. Everything was a pretty (gag), powdery pink (double gag).

Accessories were simple: gold colored ballet flats, a gold necklace and a single gold bangle on my upper arm.

Next was my veil and hair. And my eyes. Going with the custom, my veil was sheer and pink. I fastened it just below my eyes, the band stretching through my hair and settling above my ears. I used a hair-lengthening charm to grow my hair to waist-length and flicked my wand again to twist it into a loose braid. My eyes, a detail that shouldn't worry me too much, I transfigured into a deep indigo-ish color. Their transformation had nothing to do with my costume and everything to do with my not wanting to get found out. The final detail was the golden tiara that marked me for who I was tonight: Princess Jasmine of the Disney movie Aladdin. I may not have a beggar to make my prince, but I certainly had a pirate.

~o~

The Masquerade Ball was in full swing by the time I decided to make my debut. Of course I attracted attention- I was a princess wearing practically sheer clothing, acting humble by wearing a veil. Plus, I wasn't exactly recognizable. I hoped. So I ignored them, wanting to blend in with the crowd. Eventually, I did. Girls got tired of glaring and even more so of their dates staring, so they redirected attention to themselves. I was grateful.

"There's a school rule that says sexy women aren't allowed at dances alone." I heard a familiar voice. I had forgotten Draco would be here, but then again, I thought he'd be _occupied_.

"Who's to say that I don't have a date?" I replied without turning around. I kept my voice low so he wouldn't recognize it.

"If you do, I'd doubt he'd let you wander alone," Draco argued. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me so close that his er, pelvis rubbed into my backside. I was unaware that he was in such proximity. I was prepared to do some twerking, but not on my ex. I didn't even want to _look_ at my ex.

"Excuse me, but I have to find someone," I removed his grip and walked forward. Of course Mr. Horny-Pants couldn't take no for an answer.

"How are you just going to ditch your date like that? You can at least give me once dance."

I scoffed, "I'd rather hug a Blast-Ended Screwt than dance with you, Malfoy. But I'll be nice and do like you asked," I turned and brought my knee up. "It's called the Nut Cracker." I know, so corny, but so appropriate! And it made me feel better about the break-up, even if I was over it. My night only got better when I saw Blaise Zabini rush over to help his "best friend." Hint.

I took a table to myself wanting to scope out the crowd and get and _idea_ of where my pirate prince was. It's funny how all last month I was denying every aspect of this crush on the Boy Who Lived. Now I'm here, searching for him, wanting him to like me back. I swear, the gods are going to owe me, big.

"Want to dance?" I looked up from my bottle of butter beer to see a clown. I'm not kidding, a white-faced, red-nosed clown. I examined his bright red hair, freckles made pale beneath the white paint, and blue eyes. Weasleby. Potter had to be nearby.

"Sure," I was using him. So what? I'm a Slytherin, it's what we do. I never said I was ashamed of it.

An upbeat song was playing, _There And Back Again_ by Daughtry. I could dance... okay, but Ronald Weasley? Not at all. Whatever Granger sees in him is a complete mystery to me. I laughed.

"Who are you?" Weasly asked.

"Princess Jasmine," I answered, knowing he wouldn't get it. He didn't.

"Who is that?"

"The future queen of a distant kingdom," I giggled at the Weasel's confused expression. Perhaps _confusing_ the redhead would have been more amusing than tormenting him? It seems so. "The damsel in distress in a Disney movie." That gave him _some_ clarity.

"Okay, that's your costume, but what about you?" I smiled appealingly.

"That's a secret you _might_ find out at midnight." The last chords of the son faded. Weasley squeezed his over-large red nose and it emitted a loud HONK! I laughed loudly then returned to the primary goal that was my reason to attending this stupidly brilliant Masquerade Ball.

I didn't have to look long at all.

"Is there a reason you were dancing with my best friend?" a grime-covered hand closed around my bicep; I glanced up and found an equally grimy face with all the features of my crush.

"Is there a reason why it matters?" I shot. Why is it that everytime I come in contact with Harry Potter I can never be straight-forward and have to give him the run-around? He's also exceedingly annoying, childish, and makes me want to melt. Sigh.

"Sorry, I was under the impression that you were looking for someone,"

"And that someone just happens to be you?"

"I can hope, right?" I rolled my eyes. Harry grinned. The current song faded into a much slower one, _Stay With Me._

"You want to dance?"

"I'm not sure if princesses should dance with pirates." I told him, raising my brows.

"I won't kidnap you or hold you for ransom if that's what you're thinking." He replied. "I'm the good sort of pirate." I rolled my eyes again but couldn't help smiling; Harry was kind of charming like that. So I let him pull me into his arms and started moving with the music.

_Stay with me/ Don't let me go_

"So which princess is this?" Harry asked me.

"You have to ask?" I question.

"I have an idea, but I wouldn't consider myself an expert on that sort of thing. And I don't see your type watching Disney movies."

"My 'type?'"

"Pure bloods. Or almost-pure bloods. People who know nothing about Muggles."

"Oh." That made me feel... a bit stupid. Jumping to conclusions and all. "I have a cousin. She loves Muggles. You wouldn't believe how many movies she's had me watch. I should feel embarrassed, but I don't to a degree."

_We'll be okay if we don't let it disappear!_

"So what exactly are you supposed to be?" I asked him about his costume. "You don't exactly seem like the pirate type."

"It was the best thing at Phoenix Eye."

"Oh really?" a smiled flirtatiously, though I doubted Harry could see. It did kind of go with the mood though. "No princes?"

_Stay with me and hold me close because I build my world around you!_

"I'm not exactly the prince type."

"I can think of some people who would disagree." I admitted. I didn't quite think that Harry Potter was a prince, per ce, but he came awfully close- closer than some self-proclaimed princes, that was for sure.

"Are you one of them?" Harry raised his brows this time.

"Sorry," I fluttered my lashes, something I never do.

_I searched my heart over so many, many times_

"So who is beneath this veil, Princess Jasmine?" Harry asked me after a while. I pulled my arms tighter around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not too sure if you'll be finding out this night." I murmured.

"Why not? The unveiling is soon, you know." I shrugged. I didn't really care. Let him find out that it's me. That would only make my night the best one of my life.

_Cause I don't want to know what it's like without you._

Then it hit me- the unveiling was soon. I checked my watch. _Three minutes._ I had to get ghost and stay that way, _quick._ Not literally meant, of course.

"I really have to go, I told him, reluctantly withdrawing my arms from his shoulders.

"What? Why?"

"I jus- I can't- I just do. I'm sorry."

"But- please- I-"

"Sorry." I made it out the Great Hall just as the countdown began.

_So I stood waiting in the dark..._

**Author's Note:** *For those of you who may not know, Daja Kisubo is a character from the Circle of Magic Series by Tamora Pierce. If you've never heard of it, it's a good read, so is the author. I only thought to add this just now^_^


	4. After

I woke early Saturday Morning and laid in bed thinking about last night. I hadn't realized that I was cutting it so close. I must have had been more nervous than I thought. I should be embarrassed that I was feeling butterflies over the possibility of dancing with Harry Potter but I don't. I don't care actually. Amazing, right? I giggled silently at my own silly giddiness then checked the clock; 8:17. My roommates would be asleep until at least noon, so I had free-range until then. I also had the time to finish cleaning up the "mess" I made last night; my eyes were still purple-blue and my hair too long. I was too tired last night to do much else than change into pajamas and hide my costume. It was just so wonderful though... I wish I _could_ have stayed.

I reached out to the nightstand and felt for my wand. I groped... and grabbed... and patted... But I didn't feel it. I pulled back my hangings and found that it not-there. I checked the floor to see if it had fallen, but no. Under my pillow? No. I checked the sheer garments I wore and hid, but it wasn't tangled within them. I ran to the bathroom but it wasn't there either. Realization struck- I lost my wand.

I snuck and snagged Millicent Bulstrode's wand to return my eyes to their original color and cut my hair back to its regular flipped-out style. A vanishing charm on the hair cleared all evidence.

I replaced Millicent's wand then hastily dressed in a pair of jeans and a thin sweater. Sometimes I wished that I was like other witches and wizards who did not quite know how to dress properly, but I blamed the same Muggle-loving cousin that taught me about the Disney princesses. I left the Slytherins' Dungeon for the seventh floor. Possibly- hopefully- I forgot it in the place I hid what would have been my Cinderella costume. That would be great. Marvelous. Freaking awesome.

Too good to be true.

I retreated to the Great Hall thinking that some food might help me figure things out. I was there for a full seven minutes before he came along and scared the heck out of me.

"Is this yours?" Harry was asking a group of girls at the Ravenclaw table. "Does anyone know who this belongs to?" He was brandishing a thin piece of ebony ten and one-fourth inches long, flexible, with a core of sphinx hair. I knew all of that because it was MY wand. He stole it! He just could _not_ be happy not- knowing my identity, he just _had_ to get what he wanted. Potter will probably gag in disgust when he finds out that it's _Slytherin_ Pansy Parkinson whom he was dancing with last night. Gods, I'm ruined.

"Give me your wand," I bullied a first-year- I loved being an older student that way sometimes- and took a scrap piece of parchment from my pocket. That spell Draco used to taunt Potter about the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match in third year, with the origami swan and the cartoon? Yeah, I taught him that. It was also the one I used now. First the message flashed, THAT'S MY WAND. Then, because I knew he was going to, it read, DON'T LOOK! Finally, going by so fast that he would probably have to read it twice, I CAN NOT HAVE YOU SHOWING THAT THING AROUND. MEET ME ON TOP OF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER AT MIDNIGHT. I signed it _Princess Jasmine_ because that was what he knew me by. For right now. I folded my note into the swan, blew it over, and watched under my lashes while pretending to be engrossed with my breakfast. I was grateful for the two tables between us so Potter didn't know exactly _which_ girl sent the note. There was also the added bonus that my hair was no longer, er, long, so my identity was still safe - for now.

_I know who you are._ The words from weeks ago whispered in my head. Who the hell said that? _Potter._ He said that when I saw him at Phoenix Eye. Potter had seen me use that illusion charm, or so he claimed. If he did see me use the spell, paid attention to my selections and knew what my costume was - or part of it - then he probably knew who I was. Probably. and he danced with me, so he probably _does_ like me. Or finds me tolerable. Probably. Not repulsive, at the very least.

I hid out in the library for the rest of the day. Twelve hours was a long time, but by the time Madame Pince kicked me out, I still had two hours to kill. Realizing there was no place that would be open to students this late at night, I wandered to the west wing of the castle.

I stood on the Astronomy Tower's balcony gazing up at the stars. I had a full hour of anonymity left and I intended to enjoy as much of it as possible. The moon was full, and the stars were bright; a perfect night.

A perfect night soon to be ruined.

"I guess you're this illusive Princess Jasmine, huh?" I jumped. I had no idea that he was behind me, was caught totally off-guard. I took in a quick breath, preparing for the extreme blow he was about to deliver. I turned around. It was a surprise because Potter didn't jump back, his eyes did not pop out of his sockets; he didn't react at all.

"It's dark," he said. "Half of your face is in shadow." I rolled my eyes. I knew very well that it was not that dark at all. Plus with his glasses, I was willing to bet that he could see clearer, sharper, and farther than I could!

"Harry Potter," I huffed, complying with his request, "you are _such_ a prat." Potter grinned a lop-sided smile, something I found adorable. I realized that "adorable" was not a word that I should be applying to any Gryffindor, let alone _the_ Harry Potter himself. Then, startlingly, I also realized, _I did not care._

"So I've been told."

"I believe that you have something of mine." I held my hand out to receive my wand. Harry - Potter - (okay, so I care a little, miniscule amount) - held it out, placed it in my hand for a split second, then snatched it away.

"Is that really all you wanted?" Harry moved his head so our sights were even. He was about three to four inches taller than me, but at that moment, emerald eyes bore into mine and I knew he had me. I couldn't lie if I wanted to.

"No, it isn't" I admitted. I turned my head to break the connection before I spoke too much. "I want something I can't have, even if I could."

"Really?" Thick eyebrows came up questioning. "Sounds interesting. You can't have it even if you could... Like what?"

"Remember that girl you flirted with at Phoenix Eye? You said you knew who she was. Do you?"

"The same girl I danced with last night," he shrugged. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"And do you know who _she_ is? _Really_ know?" I asked.

"Well, er, actually," Potter turned his head down seemingly out of embarrassment. Really, Harry Potter, embarrassed? And I managed to do it. What a night. "I was kind of... hoping... that possibly... she might have been you?" It was a statement yet his voice came up in a question.

"You're not serious," I said, backing away as far from him as the small space allowed. "You're considering _me?_ No. This is some cruel, sick joke created by you and those friends of yours. You cannot like me, you're joking, right?" Harry was going to get back with the Weaselette or find a new girl, another Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw, not a Slytherin, and not me. He was supposed to hurt me so bad that my heart hurt for a week and he was not supposed to care. That's the way the universe worked.

"Why should I be joking?" Harry asked softly. He lifted his head to look back at me. "Pansy - if this is really you and not another disguise - I really don't play about these things. My name is on the top of too many hit lists for me to even consider it. And as for Ron and Hermione being in on some joke, Hermione would never let us and Ron and I aren't brilliant enough to pull it off." Potter's expression changed from pleading and humorous to pained. "Unless, of course, _you _don't want _me?_"

"Does this _look_ like a girl who doesn't care either way? Do you _think_ I would have put so much energy into all this - making sure I wasn't followed, keeping a costume secret, concealing my identity, disappearing before the unmasking - if _I did not want you?" _My words came out fast in almost a screech, and I didn't realize what I was saying until after I'd said it. "Dammit," I blurted that too, then covered my mouth to keep it from betraying me further. The lop-sided grin returned to Harry's face.

"I'm pleased to hear that," He walked forward again and pulled my hands from my lips. I looked up and his set of emeralds caught me once more. "And I'll be even happier to give you your wand back... if you'll be happy to give me a date."

"Are you serious?" I asked again. Harry only repeated his former statement, "I'm on too many hit-lists to joke about this."

I removed my hand and, carefully keeping a grin from surfacing on my lips, held it out to receive my wand. "I should curse you," I informed him, "for dragging me around in circles like that. And making me think you wouldn't touch me with a nine-and-a-half foot pole. Yet, I shall maintain my dignity and just say yes."

"Seriously?" _Now_ Harry appeared to be properly shocked.

"Do _I_ have to repeat _my_self?" I sighed. "Besides, it's the only way I can get my wand back."

Harry pulled my wand from his pocket and placed it in my palm. "I should be offended." A familiar energy flowed through me, along with relief from tension I had not known I had.

"You should be," I replied. "You should also run." Harry's brows shot up and I repeated myself. He really should have ran - because I jinxed him.

**Author's Note:** _I__ just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read and finished this story, an even bigger thank you to everyone who followed and favorited _Behind the Veil,_ and especially those of you who reviewed. Receiving those notifications excite me and make me all giggly inside XD I wrote this a few years ago, but it's still a story I love, and I've even been considering a sequel in the near future (read: after December - I have NaNoWriMo to complete after all)._

_So obviously, this story is finished. I have another completed Pansy story I'll be posting this week, and a WIP HG/HP crossover many of you might appreciate._

_Again, thank you everyone for enjoying this story and I hope you read any of the other fics I add!_

_*Jaz*_


End file.
